Their First Halloween
by VannHazel
Summary: Perry and JD dress up for Halloween...as each other! Cute break from all of the angsty-ness that is me.
1. A Day In His Shoes

" Carla, it's Halloween! Why aren't you dressed up, baby? "

Turk's wife mearly shrugged her shoulders and resumed her paperwork.

" You're no fun. " He whined as he twirled one of her curls with his finger. " Have you seen the J-Dizzle? "

" No, but apparently him and Dr.Cox are dressing up. I guess JD has more of an influence on Perry now that they're,you know... "

" I don't wanna hear about it. " Turk put both hands over his ears and sighed. " Ew..."

" Turk, you should be more- whoa!" Carla glanced over his shoulder and shook her head. " You've gotta be kidding! " Turk turned around and was shocked by what he saw.

Perry came in first, wearing blue scrubs and a black wig. He had the wig styled and gelled to look identical with JD's natural hair. He walked with a swing in his step and smiled wide. Perry stopped at the Nurses Station and looked at Turk.

" Good morning, Chocolate Bear! " Perry exclaimed, before tilting his head to the left and wandering off into a daydream.

" No way..." Turk and Carla watched him for a moment, before they heard the door open again and were greeted by a hilarious sight.

JD pushed the doors open dramatically. He was wearing a curly wig, styled to look like Perry's natural hair. He obviously wore a muscle suit underneath his gray t-shirt and lab coat, because his pecs and abs were bulging out.

He strolled over to the Nurses Station. " Carla. Ghandi. " He mearly nodded at them before grabbing his charts and whopping Perry over the side of the head with one. " Get to work, Newbie. " At that, he went of to check on his patients.

Carla and Turk just stared at each other for a moment. Perry stood in front of them and rubbed his sore head.

" Dr. Cox is such a stud. " Perry remarked after snapping out of his fantasy. Carla laughed.

" Okay, **Bambi**, you'd better get to work before that big, bad "stud" comes back." Carla surpressed a laugh and Turk looked on, horrified.

Perry mearly nodded before scooping up his charts and running in the direction that JD had gone.

When he was out of sight, Carla looked at Turk, who was shaking his head.

" Pathetic..."

" Aw, I think it's cute. They get to see what the other one thinks of them. " Carla smiled and nudged Turk. " You can't just stand there all day looking shocked.

Turk closed his mouth and nodded before walking off.


	2. Stethoscopes and Protein Bars

" JD! " Elliot ran up behind him in the lunch line and put her hands over his eyes. " Guess who? " She smiled over-enthusiastically, though she couldn't help but wonder why her friends face felt more wrinkley than usual.

Dr. Cox clenched his teeth and looked up at the clock. It was 12:38. Only 7 more hours and he could go home, take off his girly wig and veg on the couch while JD and Turk went trick-or-treating with the devil babies, Sam, Izzy, Jack and Jennifer. They were all dressing up as little doctors. Perry thought it was quite pathetic, really.

And it didn't make much sense, because all of the little children were still to young to eat candy.

"Hm..." he thought.

Perry swalllowed and tried to mentally prepare himself for 3 months of hyperactive Hell with his boyfriend. Since Turk wouldn't be eating any of the sweets, Perry just knew that a large bowl full of every 5 year old's dream would be sitting on his kitchen table, rapidly shrinking until it was gone, and JD was a fat blob on his couch.

As he tried to picture this, he realized that Elliot still had her hands over his eyes.

" Hey, girlfriend! " he said as he turned around, his voice instantly alerting an awe-stricken Elliot. 

" Dr. Cox?! " Her voice was three octaves above normal, and Perry had to resist the urge to cover his ears, to rip her a new one and send her off to cry in the supply closet or to shove his stethoscope so far down her throat that he'd never have to hear her whiny, shrill voice again.

" Nope. " he stated, in his most "Newbie-like" voice. It was caring and interested, yet still like he was off in some alternate universe.

" Wha-are-um-" she stammered. Perry scooched up in line, a bewildered Elliot still standing behind him. He threw a pudding cup onto his tray and cringed. Part of the agreement with JD was that they talk like each other, eat like each other and dress like each other.

Agreement or no agreement, the cup in front of him, filled with jiggly, sugary pudding, turned his stomach every which way. The abs that he'd spent 40 years perfecting were soon going to drown in fat, sugar, sugar and fat.

" Is he dressed like you? " Elliot finally spoke up, her question so high pitched that only bats would understand her.

Perry mearly nodded as he advanced furthur through the line. A slice of greasy pepperoni pizza, a pudding cup, a sugary soda and a cup of curly fries was the lunch that his boyfriend insisted he eat. Just the smell of it made him feel bloated.

" I can't believe that you agreed to this. " Elliot shook he head.

Perry felt himself getting angry. Why wasn't she going away?

_Hm... What would Newbie say to her?_

" So's your face. " Perry remarked, loudly enough that every head in the room turned to look at the doctor. He waved to them all shyly and turned to pay for his food with a big, fake smile on his face.

_I hate smiling. This blows._

" So, PD, how's Dr.Cox in bed? Hm? You hitting that? " she motioned toward JD, who was now standing in the back of the line, frowning at the protein bar and energy drink that Perry had him eating.

" Why, Dr.Cox is the most sensational lover i've ever had. " Perry recited, his voice still high and girly, probably too girly even.

Elliot stiffled a laugh and walked over to JD. He was standing stiff and looking at Elliot, utter annoyance shining through.

" What is it, Barboo? "

" Not much, Dr.Cox. JD was just telling me about how great you are in bed. "

Despite his best efforts, JD could not mask the cherry color that was rising up on his cheeks.

He cleared his voice several times and looked Elliot in the eyes, his face void of all emotion. " You listen and you listen good, Barbie, because I will no-_hot_ repeat myself. Just because you can't find an equal nerotic, highly tolerant, male version of yourself to de-flower you, doesn't not give you the right to stick your blindingly blonde head into mine and Newbie's business. Go take your ticking, biological time bomb and your screechy voice and hit the road! " He pointed to the nearby door and resumed staring disapprovingly at his lunch.

The old Elliot would have cried. The old Elliot would have screamed and hid in the supply closet until she was absolutly needed by one of her patients.

New Elliot laughed her ass off.

" That was really good! PD is really rubbing off on you, huh? " With that, she walked away.

JD looked up from his crappy tray and directly into his "protege's" eyes. He had an eyebrow raised and was mouthing the letters, " PD? "

JD moved up in the line and was greeted by his boyfriend at the register.

" I think it stands for Perry Dorian. " JD managed out, still suppressing a laugh.

He looked at Perry, who was waiting eagerly for him. " Newbie, why are you standing there? Do you want a treat or something? " he barked, satisfied with the look of shock on his boyfriend's face.

He paid and they sat down at their table, Carla, Turk and Elliot all laughing as they sat.

" Hey guys! Chocolate Bear!! " Dr. Cox said excitedly, doing it just to annoy the man.

" Flirt with your other boyfriend later, Newbie and just eat your damn food. God knows you need it. " JD snapped as he ripped off the wrapper of his protein bar and stared at Perry's food longingly.

The entire table got quiet for a moment and waited for Perry to finally lose it and tear JD a new one. Instead, he cocked his head to one side and looked up dreamily.

Seeing his boyfriend go off into daydream almost sent JD off into one of his own. As he tilted his own head, Carla snapped her fingers in his face.

" Hey, PERRY! You don't daydream. "

" I wasn't! " he stated, before he attacked his protein bar like a ravenous animal. JD resisted the urge to spit it out and call it yucky , a word that would never, EVER come out of Perry Cox's mouth.

" We would need a lot of Lysol. "

The whole table looked at Perry, who was finally out of the daydream zone. Elliot and Carla giggled. Turk rolled his eyes and tried to make eye contact with his best friend, who was still chewing away of his disgusting, protein bar.

" Hey, Dr.Cox. I forgot my...uh...stethoscope in the supply closet. I'm gonna go get it. " Perry stood up from the table and stared at his " mentor ". " Can you help me look for it? "

JD motioned to his food and growled, " Can't you see i'm eating, Carrie? "

Perry was taken back for a moment before leaning over and whispering in JD's ear. " I'll make it worth your while, JD. " The way Perry whispered his name brought chills up and down his spine.

The stethoscope that hung from the older doctor's neck tapped JD in the face. He glared at it and rose from the table.

" Gotta find that stethoscope. " JD and Perry walked hand in hand away from the table, who's inhabitants stared at the shiny piece of equipment hanging from Perry's neck. Turk scowled in digust and snatched Perry's pizza off of the untouched tray.

" Stupid Halloween..." he muttered through his full mouth.

**There's Chapter 2. Hope you are still digging it, and thanks SO much for all of the reviews! I saw that I had 15 and I was like, " YAY! " **

**You don't even know how excited it made me!**

**If you all review this chap, I will totally make this a full on fic instead of a short one!**

**So review please!**

**And yes, I do know how irritating it is when people beg for reviews. I'm doing it anyways.**

**Hazel**


	3. The Bet

**AN When I say Perry's voice is high, I mean ridiculously high. Almost like he sucked the helium out of a balloon. Alright, enjoy.**

" How long do you think until they come out? " Carla nodded toward the supply closet door and raised an eyebrow at Elliot.

" You mean how long until they' **come out of the closet'?** " Elliot smiled and giggled at her own witty remark. Carla rolled her eyes just as the two, very disheveled men tiptoed out of their hiding place.

" Nice of you two to join us. " Turk muttered underneath his breath, angrily.

" What's wrong with Ghandi? " JD asked as he straigtened out his muscle suit, which was tilted strangely on his body, like it had been thrown on in a hurry.

" Chocolate Bear's just acting like that because he's jealous of me, Dr.Cox. He just pretends to like Carla because he knows that he can never have you. " Perry declared in his high-pitched, girly voice and shook his head sadly, looking over at Carla. " Poor, poor Ghan- er, Turk. He can't resist Dr. Cox's body. "

JD swallowed back the chuckle that itched in his throat. His eyes burned with impending laugh-tears and he had to bite his lip to the point of drawing up blood, just so that he wouldn't fall over in a fit of giggles.

Over and over in his head, he repeated, _Perry wouldn't laugh at that. He'd roll his eyes and walk away. ROLL YOUR EYES AND WALK AWAY, DAMMIT! DON'T LAUGH!_

" Fmp..."

He wouldn't laugh. He couldn't laugh.

You see, him and Perry had an interesting bet. Whoever did a better job of playing the other, got to take all of the good patients for a month. Whoever lost had to deal with the druggies, winos, hypocondriacs, ect, ect. JD was determined to beat his significant other for once.

He'd do anything to win.

" Ghandi, I understand why you want me. Everybody does. " JD shrugged matter-of-factly and quick-walked over to the on-call room, where he buried his face in a pillow and let all of the laughs out. It was so much harder than it looked to remain composed.

" Wow. Look at Dr. Cox's great butt. His butt is just so firm. " Perry sighed as he watched JD walk away.

" I can't take this anymore! " Turk threw his hands up in the air and stormed off.

Carla looked sideways at Perry and shook her head. " Please stop torturing my husband. I hate it when he's all moody because of you. "

" My c-bear does NOT get moody because of me! " PD crossed his arms indignantly and turned away from the latina woman.

" You know i'm not talking about JD! I'm talking about you! The real you, behind the silly costume. "

Perry faced toward Carla and looked up at her with big, doe eyes. " It's not silly. "

With that, he grabbed his chart and walked off, dejectedly.

**A/N Is everybody still enjoying this? I'm still having fun while writing it, so I hope that it is equally fun to read.**

**Reviews are the blood to my organs. Without them, I can't live.**

**R&R or else.**

**HAZEL**


	4. Mixups

**AN Since some bitchy flamer told me to stop " review whoring " myself, I'm going to do it this chapter just to piss them off!**

**LEAVE REVIEWS!**

**LOL Stupid flamer. BTW, this story makes reference to one of my other fics. It's a one-shot called Carry Me? It's where the shotput thing comes in. Anyways, enjoy.**

**HAZEL**

" Hey Troy, here comes Scooter. " The Janitor snickered as he splashed some of his soapy, mop water on the tile floor. " Watch this. "

PD walked by and slipped on the floor, falling on his back and smashing his head in the process.

" What happened, Scooter? " Janitor mocked as he walked over to the man and leaned down to look at his face. To his horror, the tall man was not greeted by his usual victim. " Angry doctor? "

_Newbie wouldn't punch him. Don't punch him. Do it tomorrow. Don't punch him yet. _

" Hey Janitor. " Perry sighed as he stood up from the floor. To his horror, he felt his hand curling up into a fist.

_Don't betray me, hand! _

" Er...sorry, Angry Doctor. You look just like Scooter. " Janitor sounded almost terrified. He remember one time that he'd thrown a shotput at JD, and Perry made his life a living Hell.

Perry just rolled his eyes and left.

_If he doesn't start leaving Newbie alone, I'll have to show__** him **__how it feels to be popsicled._

He laughed out loud.

_I'm so funny. I love me. _

His cocky train of thought was broken by angry yelling.

" NEWBIE! " JD whistled from afar and smiled inwardly when Perry came running. "Where the Hell have you been?! I understand that girls like you have a lot of self-pampering to do, but this is a hospital and you are, by some strange higher power, a doctor. So..." JD whistled and pointed to a nearby room. " Get to work. Go. Go. Go. Go. Go. Go. GO!! "

" But there is soapy water all over my scrubs. "

" I don't care, Mary Kate! What in the name of Aisha makes you think that I care? I don't. I never have. I never will. Just do your damn job! " JD cringed at his resemblance of his angry boyfriend.

" Yes, sir. " Perry nodded and grabbed his charts before bolting off. JD scoffed and swallowed the regret that was rising up in him. He needed to win the bet.

He'd stop at nothing to win.

Carla watched in amusement as Perry ran off to handle his patients.

" You are really good at playing Dr. Cox, Bambi. " Carla giggled from the nearby Nurse's Station as she typed on her computer.

" I'm good at everything. " JD stated proudly. " It's okay to be jealous. "

" I guess the cocky attitude is rubbing off too. " Elliot smirked from a few feet away. She was pouring a handful of sugar packets into her black coffee.

" Barbie, I get that you need coffee to put that extra, annoying step in your stride, but your ticking biological clock doesn't appreciate the extra pounds you've been putting on lately. Word of advice: Less is more. " JD grabbed the coffee out of her hand and walked off.

" I'm starting to hate this. " Elliot whined as she grabbed a new cup.

**AN Yes, I know that my updates aren't really often or reliable, but I am so busy and stressed right now. I'm sorry. I'm doing my best. **

**HAZEL**


	5. Paintball Wars!

**Here it is. Chapter 5. Hope you like it! )**

PD walked into his patient's room and smiled. " Hello, Miss Harrellson. How're you feeling today? "

The woman looked at him strangely. " You aren't Dr. Dorian. "

" I am today. " Perry smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed. " It's Halloween, ma'am."

The woman in the bed, who appeared to be in her late 60's, early 70's smiled. " You kids and your wacky holidays. So, if you are Dr. Dorian, then he is..."

" Rebecca, what are you doing? You can't just use our patients bed as your personal rest place. Get up! " JD snapped as he walked into the room and picked up the chart. " How're we doing, Miss Harrellson? "

The lady in the bed grinned and shook her head. " I'm fine, Dr. Cox. "

JD looked up for a moment and nodded. " Glad to hear it. You're going into surgery tomorrow, so you'd better get some rest tonight. Pamela and I will leave you to it. "

JD walked out of the room and tried to surpress a smile. Perry noticed and sighed.

" That's my favorite patient. " PD declared proudly and looked over at JD.

" I thought you might say something like that. " JD wiped his grin off and scowled, " But you're not supposed to favor certain patients, Newbie. That's how the hospital get sued for neglecting the annoying patients that we don't like. "

PD shot JD a surprised look. He'd never heard JD outrightly say that patients annoyed him. It almost worried the older man that his protege was better at playing the hard-assed, uncaring doctor than he was.

" It's 5:00, Dr. Cox. Only 2 hours until we get to go home. " PD stated excitedly. He was relieved to go back to normal and end the whole ' acting like JD ' thing. It was hard for him to keep up the constantly peppy, carefree attitude.

" Counting the hours, are we? "

" Yeah. In two hours, I get to sit on my couch with a bottle of scotch and- "

" You said scotch! " JD yelled.

" So? " PD didn't realize what he'd done.

" I don't drink scotch, Perry! " JD started jumping up and down. " I win! "

Perry put his hands on top of his head and breathed deeply. He'd lost.

JD was right.

He ripped his own wig off and sighed.

" Thank God it's over." He pulled a few of his curls and rolled his eyes at JD's celebration.

JD stopped jumping and smiled at his boyfriend. " Don't even try to tell me that you didn't have fun! "

" Newbie, playing you is exhausting. "

" Well, playing you is FUN! " JD pulled his wig off and suddenly frowned at his drooping hair. " Except for the fact that my hair is flat. "

JD looked at the wig in Perry's hand. Perry looked at the one that JD was holding.

" Wanna trade? " Perry held his out.

" Ya. "

After plopping the new wigs on top of their heads, JD gave Perry his white coat, and the two of them went back to being themselves.

--

" Alright, Troy. Even though he is dressed like angry doctor, that's Scooter over there. " Janitor pointed at Dr. Cox and grinned at his associate. " Get your paintball gun ready. "

The two of them hid behind a wall and aimed at Perry.

" On three. " Janitor whispered. " One...two...three!! "

They started pelting the doctor with paint pellets. Janitor aimed at the back of the man's knees and smirked when he saw Perry fall.

When the duo was out of pellets, they strolled over to gloat the victory in JD's face. Once again, to Janitor's horror, he was met with a fumingly angry Dr. Cox.

" I'll give you five seconds to run, jumpsuit. Then, I'm going to kill you. One...two..."

Both of the men with paintball guns ran for their lives, and Perry couldn't help but smile at how good it felt to threaten somebody again.

It'd been a long day. And even though he was going to be stuck with all of the crappy patients, it was worth it for Perry to see his boyfriend jumping up and down with joy.

**There you have it! The ending to Their First Halloween! I'll probably have Their First Christmas up soon, so keep your eyes peeled if you're interested!! It going to be about JD and Perry having themed Christmas gifts. Hugs and Kisses to anybody who reviewed! Love ya!!**

**HAZEL**


End file.
